Koranga
Koranga ( コランガ) is a dragon that had previously terrorized earth during the Jurassic Period, after his reign in the middle of Mesozoic era the monster went into a deep slumber. Koranga mesured over 80 feet in length and lived for millions of years, the dragon has features that compare to each other kaiju of the Toho Lineage. Koranga actually is a giant wyvern that out grew the natural growth rate of the wyvern dragons. Koranga like any Wyvern, has large wings, razor-sharp teeth, giant talons a head and body that resembles a dinosaurs' with a long s-shaped neck and capable of breathing fire. The giant horns on the dragons head are traits to King Ghidorah and Varan's head figure. History Koranga was a Wyvern that was around before any other Wyverns appeared, during his reign in the mesozoic era he attacked killed several animals to conseal his hunger. Later on He layed dormant in millions of years until during medieval times that Koranga awoke from it's slumber attacked europe; a few years later Koranga flys to volcano islands and returns to it's slumber on Iwo Jima Island.Now the present day a new monster has risen (Hedola), a group scientist go to the Volcano Islands where the monster was recently discovered, which is ironic since the monster is living of the island where Koranga has stayed in slumber for centuries, while scientists; hoping to study monster, stumble on a group of dinosaur fossils. Planning to bring back to japan a one of scientists was foolish enough to blast the cave with dynamite, thus awakening the giant wyvern from it's sleep. In rage Koranga attacks with addition of reviving some of the world's past monsters, such as Ghidorah, Destroyah, Earthtron, Manda, Space Gyaos and some of the past Godzillasaurids. With several monsters attacking including Koranga attacking the cities world wide, EDF set out again to face the monsters. Else where Shobijin tell Mothra about the new crisis and tells her to warn the earth's monsters. Later on Koranga rises from it's volcano and heads for Tokyo where the battle of a life time would set foot, As Koranga is flying it's way towards japan the 11 eleven heroes Godzilla, Mothra, Leo Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Kumonga, Varan, Gorosaurus, Minilla, Ultraman and King Ghidorah including several other monsters like Godzilla's incarnations, Earthtron, Gomora, Zillaand Kamacuras; head to Tokyo to confront the new monster, but Koranga wasn't alone as several other monsters like Gigan, Destroyah, Baltan and Zigra come to assist the dragon leading to an all-out monster war. As the battle raged on in Tokyo the Godzilla confronted his new advisary with the help of several other monsters. When Koranga defeats Mothra, the fairies sing to Mothra for her revival; in some way Koranga's history was that this song was also used for his summoning and revival. In the state it calms the dragon down giving Godzilla a chance to defeat the monster along with the Gotengo's maser. With sucess of defeating the monster; the fairies tell the people of Tokyo that Koranga was a tyrant and a ruler to earth when it first arrived, for centuries it layed dormant for a state of peace, but when it's peace was disturbed it went into a rage that no could imagine; the monsters understood what the fairies were saying that's and found out why they were revived. In effort the Three headed Guardian King Ghidorah, Battra and Eternal Mothra help Mothra bring the dead Koranga back to the island where he layed dormant, and so no one would disturb the monster again; the four monsters sealed the monster away. Godzilla vs. Koranga Weapons and Abilities Koranga has a variety of abilities; that are capable of even giving the King of Monsters a handful in battle. EnergyBeams/FireBreath Koranga's signature move is his Fire Breath. When Koranga attacks he exhales his breath and then blows a out fire capable of setting a whole forest in flames; Koranga not only posses the ability to breath fire, but can also shoot an energy beam (much like King Ghidorah's). Koranga's horns start to glow with an electrical aura surrounding them, he then shoots his beam at his opponent. Like Godzilla; Koranga can adjust his energy beam; depending on which color it is which include Yellow, Blue and Red or even mixture of the three turning it into a rainbow color. This move can bring even the strongest monster down with one shot. Roars Koranga's roar is terrifying and not the less is more powerful. Koranga roar changes depending on the emotion he gives weather it is a ferocious roar or clam growl; for example when the fairies sang to Mothra, he consisted on moans and growls. It was created by Ibarber; by using his own voice including other sounds such as the original Godzilla, jaguar, zilla and etc. He then lowered the sounds on Garage Band. Gallery Koronga_Stamp.png|Stamp Logo Koranga_the_dragon.png|Koranga Koranga_Name_Title_25.png|Koranga's Name Koranga_awakens_5.png|Koranga's awakening Koranga_vs._Manda.png|Koranga fights Manda Koranga concept.png|Koranga's concept Trivia *Out all the monsters including Kaiser Ghidorah; Koranga is one Godzilla's most powerful advisaries. *Koranga uses serveral recycled roars from kaijus such as Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Titanosaurus. *Stated by some Ultraman fans, Koranga's name is easily mistaken for the monster Neronga who's name as the similar pronounciation. * Category:Monsters